Not Coming Back
by Wynter Hardy
Summary: Sasuke's not coming back...Implied SasuNaru. NaruOC.


Saizen winced as pain shot through her heart. She cradled the cold, bloody hand of her twin to her chest. She had long since closed his lifeless, empty eyes. "Sasuke…if only you had forgiven…" she whispered as she stroked his hair. She was admiring just _how_ identical they were, despite one being male and other female. Saizen leaned over and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. They were cold, like the rest of his body. If only Sasuke had forgiven the village…but he hadn't and his thirst for revenge had been his undoing.

Saizen kept Sasuke's death a secret between her, Hinata, and her squad. She didn't dare tell Sasuke's old squad. She knew they wouldn't be able to take it, especially Naruto when he'd worked so hard to bring Sasuke back. But inevitably, as all secrets do, it was revealed. Saizen had been standing over the unmarked grave where Sasuke's body lay in the Uchiha clan cemetery. Her face held a rueful smile; how ironic was it to have both of your brothers die on the exact same day just two years apart? She had already visited Itachi and placed a flower on his tombstone. Sasuke's was still clean; she couldn't bear to touch it. A noise startled her and she turned to face the intruder with a kunai and angry Sharingan eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Oi, oi, Zen-chan, put the knife down. It's me, Naruto!" The blond grinned at her and she deactivated her kekkei genkai and dropped the kunai. Naruto noticed the expression on her face and it clicked. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were visiting Itachi, weren't you? I just saw you and…Zen-chan, what happened to Itachi's flowers? You always keep flowers on his grave." The fox boy stepped around her and looked at the stone. "Zen-chan, it's blank."

Saizen sighed. "I know it's blank, Naruto-kun. This isn't Itachi."

Naruto rubbed the smooth polished stone. "Who is it? A relative of yours?" He smiled comfortingly at her.

Saizen fidgeted with her arm guard. "Yeah, he's a relative of mine…"

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me. Things always feel better when you share them with other people."

Sasuke took a deep, calming breath. "It's…it's…Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun's grave…"

Naruto's face fell. "S-Sasuke? But I-I was going to bring him back. Back home, back to the village, back…to me." Naruto sobbed, shoulders shaking.

Saizen tried to choke back her own tears, but they exploded into angry sobs when she spoke. "I'm sorry Naruto, but it's too late. Sasuke's not ever coming back. Not to the village, not to you, not to me. He's not coming back."

"When," Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeves, "did he…?"

Saizen looked down. "Eight months ago. I've kept it hidden."

To the Uchiha's surprise, Naruto took her hand and laced their fingers. "Y'know Zen-chan, I've always had feelings for you. But Sasuke made sure I stayed away. Now…now I don't have to hide them anymore." Saizen huffed. "Finding out about Sasuke's death is making him delusional." she thought. When she looked into his eyes though, all she saw was truth and sincerity. Without warning, her own confession spilled from her mouth, leaving her embarrassed and Naruto shocked. She turned away and blushed, but Naruto turned her head back. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Saizen was stunned, but kissed him back. They stood locked in a loving embrace for a while before Saizen nervously twirled a piece of her hair. "Um, I'm going to have his stone engraved and bring some flowers tomorrow. Care to join me?" Naruto giggled and scratched the bridge of his nose. "It's a date."

Somewhere up in the heavens, Sasuke smiled, a true smile that had been lost since childhood. Sasuke smiled because the two people he'd loved most in the world had now found love with each other.

"Ne, Sasuke! I finally got your sister!" Naruto yelled at the sky, throwing up the peace sign. A flash of lightning struck the Uzumaki, throwing him back several hundred feet, as spirit-Sasuke raged. "Dobe!"

* * *

_**Um, nothing to say just please review!**_


End file.
